Alone
by Becka Lou Who
Summary: A girl who thought that she was alone, a boy who was never alone meet. She grew up in the woods; he grew up in a castle. Her mother died, and her father ignored her. His parents cared and adored him. What happens when they meet?
1. Bella's Preface

**Alone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Bella's Preface**

The school bell rang loudly in the background, but I wasn't paying attention. I was staring up at the rain clouds. They covered the sky in a sea of a gray. No one was paying attention to me, as usual. Ever since my mommy left, no one likes me anymore. My two best friends, Lauren and Jessica, don't talk to me anymore. Daddy is always fishing with his buddies leaving me alone.

**Alone.**

**That's all I'll ever be.**

**Left here**

**Alone**

I looked behind me, the school doors were closed everyone was inside. Everyone that they remembered that is. I made my choice that day that was the day I decided to run away. To live in the woods by myself, where no one would forget about me.

**To fend for myself.**

**Why did you have to go?**

**Alone,**

**That's me.**

So with one last glance back at the school I ran into the woods, leaving everything that I knew behind me. Not even looking back once.

**If someone asks you for the person who is**

**Alone**

**That would be me.**

**I was left in the forest**

I didn't stop, until I ran out of breath. By now it was getting dark; I had to find a place to stay. I began walking, searching for a place that would stay somewhat dry. I eventually found a cottage; it was very old and run down. Not something most people would want to live in for fear of it falling down on top of them, but it was all I had. And it was better than the ground.

**Alone.**

**I was left on the ground**

**Alone.**

**I was left to deal**

I made it to the door of cottage just as the sky opened up and the rain poured down. It came down in sheets of ice cold water. I pushed at the door of the cottage with all the strength that a malnourished nine year girl had.

**Alone.**

**You said you would be there for me**

**But when I needed you most**

**You left me**

It slowly creaked open and revealed my new home.

**Alone.**

**I was left in the snow**

**Alone.**

**I was left half dead**

**Alone.**

**How can you claim to love me?**

**When you left me all**

**Alone.**

**Why should I believe you?**

**Every time I do I get hurt**

**Or I wind up**

**Alone.**

**No one cares about the little girl left in the closet,**

**All by herself**

**Alone**

**In the cruel world.**

**No one cares about the girl in the end**

**When it counts**

**For she will always be**

**Alone**

**In this world**

**And the next**

**Completely and utterly**

**Alone…**


	2. Jasper's Preface

**Alone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Jasper's Preface**

Alone, I wish they would leave me alone; even if it was just for a little bit. Nine years of being watched, and waited on like a king.

Whatever I wanted I got. I'm only ten and the world already bows at my feet. And yet I'm unhappy. I have everything I could ever want and more, and yet I'm still unhappy.

I wonder what it would be like to be poor. To be one of the little people as Mother calls them.

"Prince Jasper, it's time for school." My nanny Rosalie told me. Rosalie and her husband Emmett were my only real friends; for they were the only ones who were honest and loved me like a son, unlike my own parents.

Unfortunately Rosalie couldn't bear children, so I didn't have any other kids to play with. Rosalie said that I was like a son to her and that nothing would change that.

Emmett, Rosalie's husband, works as a blacksmith in town. He is the best this side of England.

My Mother's name is Queen Gullveig Victoria Whitlock. Her name Gullveig means mythical witch.

My Father's name is King James Adam Whitlock.

My sister's name is Princess Laila Faerydae Whitlock. Her name Laila means guardian angel and Faerydae means gift from the fairies.

My Mother is always suffocating me, my Father makes sure that I'm getting the best of everything, and Laila was sent away to an all girls' school to get a proper education when she turned six. I only see her on the holiday breaks.

I wish my mother would leave me alone, my Father to stop, and to spend more time with Laila.

But as much as I wish to be alone, I know deep down being alone isn't a good thing. And yet I wonder, what would my life be like if I was alone? Truly alone.


	3. AN: I hate these!

To all of my readers,

I am sorry that I have not updated, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to. I have tons of stuff to do, because it's towards the end of the school year, and I am preparing for Finals and the EOCT's I have to take.

Also Fanfiction is being kind of funky. It's having a lot of problems, and I'm getting very pissed off at it. I wish I could give you a new chapter, but I can't. School comes first for me, because I want to get into a good college in a couple of years.

Just to let you know, I WILL be continuing this story. It will not be abandoned. I should update sometime again in the summer, though when I do not know. mostly because we may or may not be moving this summer, we're not positive yet.

Again I am sorry for this. Oh and another thing, I am just at a block point for this story. I would force a chapter, but those usually come out bad. And then I have to go back and fix them, or if they are too bad then I have to rewrite them completely.

So I will be back in the summer, and for the third time I am sorry for this.

~Becka Lou Who~


End file.
